Concrete Angel
by Nora Wall
Summary: Kagome disappeared the night InuYasha picked Kikyou over her. Soon the gang, along with Kouga, are searching for her. A year later a mysterious women is found outside Kouga's den...
1. The begining of it all

Disclaimer: I do not I repeat DO NOT own InuYasha! If I did I wouldn't share him with you! Muahahahahahahahaha!  
  
~Concrete Angel~  
  
Prologue  
  
She ran. Faster than she ever ran in her life. Her legs had a mind of their own and rust told her to keep moving. She didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do when she got there, but she did know that running, well for right now, would make the pain stop. How could he? She traveled with him for three years! She gave up her life in her time and decided that she should just stay here with the occasional visit to her family. Bo, he had to choose her! She wasn't even alive! She was empty...just like Kagome felt right now. She felt alone. She felt cold. She knew it would happen eventually. Why did she still have hope? She was killing herself on the outside. She knew it, Sango knew it, Miroku knew it, hell, and even little Shippo knew it!  
  
Tears flew from her face as she ran, roots and branches reaching up to grab her quickly moving feet. She finally stopped and looked around. Where was she? She tried to find the God's Tree, but found that even from here that she could not see the tall and mighty tree. She sighed and sat down to catch her breath. She leaned back against the tree and tilted her head up to face the cloudy sky.  
  
He saw her and didn't do anything about it. He was hugging her and told her that he loved her more than anything. He chose Kikyou. [a/n: *cough * bitch *cough *] InuYasha looked right into Kagome's eyes, hugged Kikyou and told her that he loved her. How could he? How...how dare he?  
  
Kagome's feelings of sadness, lost, and betrayal turned to anger and ...hate. She pounded her fist against the hard forest floor, creating an echo in the once quiet woods. She looked back up towards the sky and closed her eyes. She heard thunder and the crack of lighting. The weather was echoing her feelings. She could only feel hate and rage. Two feelings she was not very familiar with. They were trying to take over. She felt a drop on her face, then another, and another. The forest was soon filled with the sound of ran pouring from the sky. The world was mourning for a precious being was lost that night.  
  
Kagome stood up and looked towards the sky one more time. She wiped her tears away; never again will she cry for him or anyone. She walked away, the rain pouring around. She looked like an angel: a concrete angel. A being that can't be touched, something unattainable.  
  
-=-=-  
  
InuYasha walked with Kikyou, hand in hand, back to the group. He did feel a little guilty that Kagome saw him with Kikyou. He just thought that she understood that he owned her that much and since they had yet to defeat Naraku, he could at least let Kikyou assist them in completing the quest. As they walked through the forest he heard thunder and it started to rain. Great, just great. He thought to himself. I hope Kagome didn't get caught in the storm. He gave Kikyou his fire-rat coat, picked her up, and cared her to the campsite.  
  
When he got there he noticed that the others had set up two tents that Kagome brought from her time.  
  
"InuYasha!" he heard Miroku call from the bigger tent. InuYasha ran over to it and went inside. He looked around to see that there were only three of his friends there. Where is Kagome?  
  
"InuYasha! You idiot why did you bring Kikyou here? Where is Kagome?" cried a little Shippo, who was being held back by Sango.  
  
"Yes InuYasha, were is my little copy?" asked Kikyou [a/n: *cough * bitch *cough *]  
  
"Didn't she come back?" he asked now a little worried as he heard the lighting crack outside the tent. The others eyes widened with worry.  
  
"N-no." stuttered Sango. "We thought she was with you!" Before they could do or say anything InuYasha was off to look for Kagome.  
  
-=-=-  
(I'm gonna be lazy and skip a year into the future)  
  
One year later...  
  
It was now a year today since their angel walked away. They would have forgotten about the jewel if it weren't for Kikyou joining the group. They searched high and low for her. They even went back to the well, but InuYasha came back and told the group that she wasn't in her time. Soon word got out the lovely miko named Kagome had gone missing. Kouga soon found out form all the rumors and helped the group search. His pack was told to look for her as well.  
  
They went from village to village. They about lost hope until rumors stared that a miko with raven black hair, storm colored eyes, and some indecent clothes was in search of the jewel shards and was bringing down some of the most powerful demons. It was rumored that she had more than half of the jewel collected. They followed a rumors and that is how they ended up here in a small village in the southern area of ancient Japan.  
  
The group sat down in the village elder's hut. This was going to be they're last stop if they didn't get a really good lead. It was just the beginning of winter and they could not go and searching for Kagome if half of the group was frozen or sick.  
  
"So you seek out the raven haired miko?" asked the village elder. He looked around the group. It was a strange group indeed, but hadn't she said that the first time she came to this village. "That is correct." answered Miroku.  
  
"Yes, we have seen her. She comes here often. She and one of the children here are like sisters. Mayu [a/n: no not the little ghost girl! I just needed a name, so I used her name!] knows mostly about when she is coming back to visit." The elder told them.  
  
"Can we speak to Mayu, sir?" asked Sango as she pat Shippo on the head.  
  
"Surely, if you answers my question."  
  
"What's your question old man?" asked a grumpy InuYasha. He was usually grumpy when Kikyou was out collecting souls or they didn't get any good information on Kagome.  
  
"Why do you want with the miko?"  
  
"Why would that be any of your business?" InuYasha spat.  
  
"She protects our village from demons and thieves and takes care of the sick when she is here. She is like a ... guardian angel, if you will. The least we can do is make sure we don't send any unwanted guests her way." He answered.  
  
Before InuYasha could answer rudely to the old man Kouga butted in. "Forgive dog terd over here, Kagome is our friend. We just want to find her."  
  
"I'm guessing ye must be Kouga." Kouga looked taken back but then leaned close to the elder and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"Kagome told me about how you and InuYasha fight a lot. 'Dog terd' she said was one of your favorite names to call him." The wise elder told them.  
  
"So it is Kagome!" cried the monk.  
  
"Yes it is the Kagome you speak, but I am sorry to say that we are not sure if she will becoming back soon. Last winter she did not come back until it was mid spring."  
  
"May we still please speak with Mayu?" asked Sango.  
  
"Of course." They all stood up and went outside. The elder called for her and a girl with shinning black eyes and short brown hair greeted them. He bowed at the group and the elder.  
  
"Yes grandpa?" asked Mayu.  
  
"Do you know when Kagome-sama will be visiting us?"  
  
"Umm... I she said after winter! She said that she is going to be traveling, but she didn't say to where...she said she might not be back until summer..." she said with a frown. She looked around the group and stared at InuYasha's ears. Her eyes got as big a dinner plates when she saw them twitch. "You're InuYasha! Kagome-chan told me to tell you something if I ever saw you!"  
  
InuYasha's eyes went wide "What! What did she say?"  
  
The young girl put her pointer finger to her chin and looked sideways with her eyes. "Umm...I forgot." The group fell over anime style.  
  
-=-=-  
  
The group was now at Keade's hut. They decided to start looking again in the spring. Kouga stepped out of the hut to leave. It was starting to snow and by the way the way it was falling it was going to be a big storm. He ran to his cave where he and his pack were going to wait out the winter.  
  
-=-=-  
  
In the middle of the cold winter night a rider on a black stallion galloped through the snowy field. She wasn't sure were she was going, but she knew that that she had to get to a shelter fast. Her teeth clenched as her right hand held the bandage on her upper left arm.  
  
'Damn demon! He just had to attack when it was fucking below zero and destroy my nice tent. If you could call it that.' Even though she only lost a small amount of blood it made her a lot weaker in the freezing cold. She was starting to become light headed. She squinted in the dark and saw a large cave behind a frozen waterfall. She knew that cave! She just had to reach it before she passed out. Her world started to spin.  
  
'Kouga!' was the final thought of the stranger as she fell off her horse. The beast noticed that his mistress had fallen off and went to her side. He laid down next to her cold body, trying to keep it warm.  
  
-=-=-  
  
"Where are Gouten and Haten?" Kouga called out.  
  
"They should be coming back from scouting any minute now, Kouga." A male wolf demon answered. Kouga turned to go into his private area when he heard a lot of fuss coming from the entrance of the cave.  
  
"Move! Out of the way! Where is Kouga?!" called Haten who was bringing in a black stallion, who didn't look very happy at the moment.  
  
"What the hell is going on, Haten!?" yelled Kouga as he rushed over to his fellow pack member. It was then that Gouten came into the entrance carrying a figure in leather.  
  
"We found her Kouga! We found Kagome!" he cried.  
  
Me: Hello!  
  
InuYasha: How come wolf boy gets to see Kagome first?  
  
Me: Cause I am the author and if what I say goes!  
  
Kouga: Dog breathe stop fighting with the author! It's a losing battle.  
  
Shippo looks up from poker game with Miroku and Sango: Yeah InuYasha!  
  
Miroku stands up with fists in the air: OH YEAH! GO FISH SANGO!!  
  
Sango sweatdrops: Um...we're playing poker, not go fish, Miroku.  
  
Miroku sits back down and stares blankly: Oh.  
  
InuYasha: How come I don't get Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Hmm...there's a hard question. Maybe its because YOU CHOSE KIKYOU OVER ME!  
  
InuYasha: can't I have both?  
  
Everyone falls over.  
  
Me: Look you boisterous gluten-  
  
InuYasha: Don't you start calling me names!  
  
Me: I bet you can't even spell boisterous!  
  
InuYasha: I bet you can't either!  
  
Me: At least I still have my personality.  
  
Kouga looks at Kagome: Is that a good thing?  
  
Kagome: I don't know.  
  
Review!!! 


	2. Dark Side of 'Love'

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: At this current moment I do not own InuYasha, but I plan to change all that within the next 10 years or so.  
  
Concrete Angel  
  
Chapter One: Dark Side of 'Love'  
  
Something was wrong. She knew it. She stealthily slid her hand down to take out the dagger form it hidden holder on her thigh. She wrapped her long fingers around the cool silver handle. Without letting anyone know she was awake she waited and listened for some sign of her capture.  
  
It was about five minutes till footsteps could be heard making their way over to her. She held the dragger tighter, waiting for the right moment.  
  
'Almost.... almost.... a little closer. Right...now!' she thought a she grabbed the person's ankle, flipped them over, straddled their waste and held the dagger to their throat while keeping one hand pinned under her knee and the other with her hand. It took a moment to realize that the person she was straddling was...  
  
"Kouga?" she said in surprise.  
  
"Morning...Kagome." He struggled to get out. She quickly and gracefully got off him and slipped her dagger in it holder. "Glad to see you up. How is your wound?"  
  
She looked at her injured arm and shrugged. "Okay, I've had worst." Kouga looked at her for a moment before gathering her in his arms. He missed her so much he just had to hold her once more. Kagome was a little taken back at first but gladly returned the friendly gesture. He reluctantly let her go and stared at her.  
  
'I didn't even realize it before but...she changed a lot.' He thought, as he looked her over. Her raven black became a little straighter and was down her bottom, her once gray eyes that were of life were emotionless pools, and her lips were a deep silky blood red, begging him to kiss them. Her more mature body was well toned, having the right amount of muscle and curves. He also noticed that she had several scars. He traced on of them from the hem of her leather pants to the bottom of her leather top. Kouga, being the guy he is, let his eyes wonder to her plump chest.  
  
"I'm up here." she said interrupting his not so innocent thoughts.  
  
"Oh, sorry." He heard her mumble something that sounded like 'Men are such pervs.' He smirked. Could he help it that he was a guy? Kagome sat back so she was leaning on her hands behind her back and sighed with her eyes closed.  
  
"Kagome," he asked seriously. "Why did you leave?" Her eyes shot open and he swore he saw a red tint in them for a moment. "I know dog shit had something to do with it."  
  
Kagome looked him straight in the eye. "I found out what love is." Inside Kouga something cracked. He looked down at the ground. She found someone else? She has a mate? "I found out that there is no such thing as love. There never was or will be a thing called love. It doesn't exsist."  
  
"How can you say that?" Kouga couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. This was Kagome! The only person he knew that could find good in any one and loved everyone!  
  
"I thought love was real, once. Everyone says that it is the magical thing that makes your heart soar and you feel as though you could fly, but how could something that suppose to bring joy bring so much pain? I should have learned that from my mother, but I didn't pay attention. My father left my mother for someone else shortly after my brother was born. I should have learned right then and there that love was just in fairy tales cause it broke all our hearts."  
  
"But what does-"  
  
Kagome sighed. "It brings InuYasha into this because I thought I loved him. I found him and Kikyou together. He was hugging her, from where I was he was facing me, and he looked right into my eyes and told her that he loved her more then anything. It was like a slap in the face. I ran through the forest and when I stopped to catch my breath I realized that I what I felt wasn't love. That InuYasha didn't love Kikyou and Kikyou didn't love InuYasha. We all just used each other for something. Then I thought about other people's relationships that I saw. Everyone will just use someone for something. Miroku, if he ever gets the nerve to marry Sango, will really only use her to get an heir and Sango will use him so she wont be alone. InuYasha will only go with Kikyou cause he doesn't want to feel guilty, not because he really cares for her, and Kikyou will only want to be with him so he can defeat Naraku for her. See Kouga, there is no such thing as love."  
  
"You're wrong Kagome." Kouga countered. "I love you." A hallow and emotionless laugh came bubbled in Kagome's throat. "You don't love me Kouga. You only wanted me as your mate so you can get more jewel shards. You just tricked yourself into believing that."  
  
"That's not true! How can you say or believe that?"  
  
"Like this: 'I don't believe in love.'"  
  
Kouga got up and stared down at her. "I'll let you get some rest, I'm sure you are tired." Kagome nodded. She really wasn't tired, but she did want some time to herself. She watched his retreating back.  
  
'I'm so sorry.' She thought sadly as she watched him disappear behind the curtain like door.  
  
Kagome looks angrily over at our favorite hanyou: SEE WHAT YOU DID? I CAN'T EVEN LOVE THANKS TO YOU!  
  
Kouga: Stupid dog shit!  
  
Kikyou: Don't you be calling my honey-bunny stupid!  
  
Everyone sweat drops  
  
Me: 'Honey-bunny'?  
  
A/n: Okay! So here is the next chapter. I am not very proud of it so if you have any ideas then let me know by reviewing! Okay! So go on and press that button! You know you want to!! 


	3. Reunion of the Lost

After many viruses, crashes, and anguished sighs I have finally updated! YES I UPDATED! I AM GOD BOW DOWN BE FOR ME MORTALS! MUAHAHA!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha would play the new season everyday and play the new episode for this week (Farewell Days of My Youth) before I leave for my aunt's house! I might not see it and that's the one episode I have been looking forward to since the start of the fourth season! Grrr....  
  
Concrete Angel  
Chapter Three: Reunion of the Lost  
  
She let the warm water from the waterfall wash over her body. She loved the feel of the clean water on her skin and cherished every minute of it. That was one of the things that she loved about traveling alone, she could stop when ever she wanted and just take a bath without anyone to yell at her or tell her not to be too long. The little indoor spring was steamy with the warmth of the water. It was full of pleasurable scents of some wild flowers here and there. It was so peaceful and calming. It so-  
  
"Kouga! Tell me where the fuck she is or I'll rip your fucking tongue out of your damn mouth!" [a/n: I wonder who that peaceful soul could be...]  
  
-quiet.  
Just what she needed: a visit from the one she ran away from. Kagome sank down in the water until only the top of her head could barely be seen. She held her breath for as long as she could before she popped back up again. She ducked under water one more time to make sure she had gotten all the soap out of her hair before she reluctantly climbed out of the small pool.  
"InuYasha calm down!" she heard Miroku scold InuYasha. A year later and he still had a temper of a two year old. Kagome gentle dried off her legs as she sensed them coming.  
"Calm down? Calm down! You want me to calm down after year of searching for her and she is only ten feet away!" he screamed back.  
"I know you want to see her, dog shit, but like Miroku said 'calm down' and don't just go barging in there. That's were the hot springs are and I'm sure she wouldn't like it if you just run on her taking a bath!" Kouga said. She pulled he pants over her hips as she heard there footsteps coming closer.  
"Kouga is right. Why don't you let me go in there and talk to her first?" Sango suggested. Kagome straightened out her top before putting her boots on. They were now only five feet away and Kagome quickly dried her hair off with the cloth. She ran a brush one of the demon cubs had given her. She folded the cloth and gently put the brush on top of it. She stood up as the door opened up just enough to let a body slip through. She saw Sango's shadow on the wall close the door and stand still. Kagome turned around to see her best friend with tears streaming down her face.  
"Hey Sango." She said softly. Guilt washed over her as she saw her choke on a sob. Before she new what was happening, Sango was running at her. Kagome moved forward as well and wrapped her arms around her. Tears started in Kagome's eyes but she stopped them from falling and pushed them back. After a few silent minutes the two reunited friends pulled away. Sango laughed lightly as wiped away the tears. Kagome laughed too. Soon the once quiet room was filled with laughter.  
"What-what are we even laughing about?" Kagome asked as she tried to catch her breath.  
"I don't know!" laughed Sango and then they broke into a fit of giggles. Their second fit of laughter was short lived though when a knock on the door was heard. Kagome and Sango looked at the door.  
'It's now or never.' Kagome thought as she went to open the door. Sango went behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked over at her and smiled. 'Ready or not here I come.'  
Kagome turned the golden handle on the door [a/n: yes it is gold. Just because Kouga lives in cave doesn't mean he can't have some bling- bling!] and opened it slowly. When the door was fully open a small brown ball of fur landed on her knocking her back a bit. She looked down and saw a teary-eyed Shippo. She smiled sweetly at the little fox demon and hugged him to her. If she ever had to make an exception to her 'Love is just in fairy tales' rule it would be for him. He was like her son. She had to love him it was like an unwritten law that she had to love him.  
"Momma! I thought you were gone for ever!" he cried into her neck. She pulled him away from here so he could look her in the eye.  
"Well, I'm here aren't I? There is no need to worry I didn't leave you. I came to check up on you every now and then." His eye widened,  
"Really?" he asked in awe. She giggled at the look on his face.  
"Yep. I saw the time you put a slug in InuYasha's dinner." She stated. Sango and Miroku stifled a laugh.  
"It wasn't that funny." InuYasha pouted quietly.  
"No, I thought it was very funny." Miroku said.  
"Yeah it was." Sango chirped in. Kagome looked over at InuYasha as the others laughed and recapped on the event. InuYasha looked at her never breaking eye contact. She shifted Shippo so he was on her hip, giving him a good view of some of her scars. He eyed them all, hurt dancing in his eyes as he tried to figure out how he she got each one and blaming himself for her having to get hurt.  
"Where did you get all those scars." He dared to ask. Kagome's eyes hardened for a few seconds when he addressed her and he flinched.  
"I got them from demons. The big one is from a human though. He was possessed by a snake demon." She informed him coldly. Kagome was about to say something about Kikyou when she suddenly felt a familiar hand on her butt. Her left eyebrow twitched before she back handed him.  
"Pervert!" Miroku stood up, sporting a lovely red hand print on his right check. "You call yourself a monk." She muttered. 'Seems like some things never change.' She thought darkly.  
"Kagome, I am shocked that you would accuse me of such acts!" Miroku put a hand on his heart in mock shame. "I am nothing but a humble monk who serves the House of God!"  
"The only thing you do as a monk is tell some rich guy that there is a dark cloud hovering over their house and tell them that you will get rid of it if they let us spend the night!" declared Sango.  
"Or ask some woman to bare your child." Kouga added.  
"Or grab women's butts!" Shippo piped in.  
"Why is everyone picking on me?" The group started in on a loud conversation about the difference between what a real monk should do and what Miroku does. InuYasha stayed quiet and took this chance to talk to Kagome alone since Shippo finally jumped off her shoulder to get into the conversation. InuYasha carefully walked over to Kagome.  
"Can we talk?" She sees the pleading look in his eye and nodded her head. She lead him out of the hall way to another one that would lead them outside. Kouga watched her retreating back and went to go follow them just incase.  
Kagome and InuYasha stood outside in the cold night air. Kagome looked up at the clear night sky and smiled up at the stars. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked softly. InuYasha shifted on his feet and Kouga put himself up against the wall so neither of them could see him. Her smile was placed by a scowl and her aura shifted from calm to rage.  
"You of all people should know why I left." she said in a voice so icy it made the winter air seem hot. He took a step back when her aura pulsed, making known that he was to close for comfort.  
"Well Sango and Miroku said that it was because of Kikyou." He said after a few minutes of silence. She smiled bitterly.  
"Where is Kikyou anyway? Shouldn't she be here with you?"  
"She couldn't come with us, I'm not even sure she would want to have come if she could, she had to collect more souls." InuYasha waited for a few seconds before a thought hit him. "You were jealous of her, weren't you? Is that why you left? Was it because I was going to bring her with us on the quest and you didn't want to have her with us because she could sense the jewel shards too and she was a better miko? Is that it?" Kagome turned to look at him.  
"I'm not jealous of her." She defended herself. He shook his head.  
"No you are, why else would you have left? It's okay to admit that someone is better than you. [a/n: maybe he should take his own advice.] You can't help it that you aren't as good at being a miko as her, you could always work on your shooting too, but I would have still have protected you. There was-" Flesh hitting flesh echoed off the stone and into the night. InuYasha felt a light pain run up the side of his face.  
"Shut the hell up! You don't know anything about me so don't you dare judge me like that." She whispered dangerously. He turned to look at her, hurt and pity in his eyes. She looked away, not wanting to see his face. "Just go InuYasha. I don't feel like talking any more."  
"Doesn't matter, I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and walked away. Kouga hid his scent as InuYasha passed and pushed himself up against the wall.  
"Kouga, you can come out now." Kagome called to him. He stepped out into the cold air and shivered at the change of temperature. He walked slowly up behind her. Looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see and hear all that." She muttered.  
"I shouldn't have been listening in the first place."  
"But you were and I thank you for that." He looked up at the sky too, hoping that they would help him some how.  
"Why is that?"  
"Cause if you weren't there then I don't know what I would have done to him right then. I changed a lot Kouga. More than what you think. I've become stronger in my fighting abilities and my miko powers. In some levels I even surpass Kikyou, but of course that would be hard for anyone to believe since I am 'only a copy' and we all know that copies are never as good as the originals." Again Kouga was at a lose for words.  
A heavy breeze blew over them. Kouga shivered as the cold wind hit his skin as he looked over at Kagome. She had her arms out and smiled greeting the wind. He watched as the wind blew her long hair behind her. He walked up to the right of her but stayed back.  
"Aren't you cold?" She shook her head with a large smile on her face.  
  
"I love the winter. The snow looks so beautiful."  
"I have to agree with you there, but I could do without the cold."  
"You know why I love this weather?" she asked totally ignoring his hints to go inside.  
"Why?"  
"Because it's nature's way of saying something is coming; something new." He looked out over the cliff when another blast of wind came. He noticed Kagome shiver violently and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened for a few moments but relaxed a bit.  
"Maybe we should go inside." He hinted. He could have sworn it dropped twenty degrees since they came out here.  
"Just a few more minutes please." She said tenderly. "I want to see the moon before we go in." He looked over to where the moon should be to see it covered by a large cloud. He sighed heavily; he really wanted to go in soon.  
"Okay, but if my tail freezes off then there is going to be hell to pay." They stayed in silence for awhile; the moon was half way covered by the clouds. Kagome's body started to shake in Kouga's arms.  
"You are cold aren't you?" She shook her head no and brought her hand up to her mouth. That's when he realized she was laughing. "What are you laughing about?"  
"You with your tail frozen off."  
  
Sorry about not updating in like one million trillion zillion billion light years but I do have an excuse!! Since it happens that when you get 42 viruses on your computer it makes it run slower which makes mommy dearest have to bring it to work so some guy can fix it. But when I got it back that meant that I have no internet access on my computer. So I went on my mom's computer and I downloaded AIM...along with 56 viruses that turned a Grade A computer to a piece of shit so ...yea. Well I promise that the next chapter wont take as long and I will try and make it a bit longer.  
I also tried to give Kagome her old character back but mixed it a bit with her cold self that I tried to create. So let me know if some parts were too mushy for the beginning of the story.  
And too the person (I can't check my email so I don't know who sent me that reviews) who said that Kagome needed to get laid... I totally agree, but we will all have to wait for that. sigh Damn, why can't I write faster? hits head against the wall Think faster! Grrrr!  
  
Well until next chapter.... Ja Ne!  
Tenshi  
  
Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I just got them all today cause I just got my email to work! Now I think the story is getting some where and since I don't have to work this week I will try to get the fourth chapter in! Well until the next chapter! Reviews would be nice since I just broke up with my boyfriend today! (for anyone out there who went out with the guy you've known since kindergarten and finally went out with them, them broke up with them cause it was like going out with your brother you know how I feel!) sigh why are men such pains in the ass? (no offense to any guys out there, but you probably say that about us to!)  
  
InuYasha: Women are always a pain in the ass.  
  
Kouga: So I guess that makes you one too?  
  
InuYasha: I'm not a girl!  
  
Me: Could of fooled me...  
  
Sango: Yea, I mean you do sort of have long hair.  
  
Miroku: And you PMS worse than Kagome or Sango.  
  
Girls: Hey!  
  
InuYasha: Why is everyone picking on me?  
  
Shippo: Now guys I all know it is fun to pry, poke, torment, mock, tease, and ridicule InuYasha, but you have to remember that he has a insubstantial child physic and should be try to remember that when we pry, poke, torment, mock, tease and/or ridicule this gentle creature.  
  
Everyone: Blinks a few times and stares  
  
Me: Wow, big words Shippo.  
  
. 


	4. Jail Break

Concrete Angel 

Chapter Three: Jail Break

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...why do you people make me relive that nightmare every time I update?? You are all so heartless! (I'm not talking to you reviews out there! You guys are cool! ! It's the mean nasty lawyers that I don't like!)

[a/n: Here is the third chapter! Sorry if it took so long, but if any of you bothered to read my profile there should be a message on there that claims that I was on vacation so I wasn't able to update!]

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kagome muttered to herself as she tossed under the fur covers.

Kouga and someone, Kagome didn't know who he was but guessed it was a leader from another pack, screaming and arguing about something. She was concitrating on sleeping more than listening. She tossed again as the unknown male voice spoke loudly, echoing off the stone walls.

'Well if I can't sleep I'll do the next best thing..." she turned so she was facing the ceiling and focused her mind on the conversation between Kouga and the unknown wolf demon.

"Kouga, I need you to understand-" he pleaded.

"I told you, we are not joining you in this battle. Last time you lead a bunch of my men to their death!" Kouga argued loudly.

"If you haven't forgotten, Kouga, we lost men too. Twice as many as you did." the stranger reminded the young wolf prince.

"We still aren't fighting. Not now!"

"Kouga, if we lose this battle they will come here next. You wish to protect the miko that is staying here with you, yes? They will come after her knowing she is your weak spot."

"Kagome..."she heard him say her name softly.

"You want to protect her then fight now! The Snake Clan are ruthless and we are short in both supplies and men. Please Kouga, if not for the sake of our packs then for the sake of the miko."

There was a few moments of silence before Kouga answered.

"Fine, when do you want us to leave?" he asked.

"At dawn." Informed the other demon.

"That's in a few hours, that doesn't give us much time to prepare."

"We didn't have much time to prepare either. My men will met you and your warriors at the edge of the forest."

"Where the river and the black tree are right?"

"Correct."

Kagome tuned out the rest of the conversation, finding it to be boring and pointless to listen to. She looked out the small window, a magic spell cast over it to keep the harsh winter winds out. She could see the light glow of the spell around the edges of the window. She got up and leaned against it, lightly putting the tips of her fingers against the center of the window. Little ripples formed around her fingers like water. She felt Kouga's familiar aura outside the door. Before he knocked she called for him to enter.

"You can come in Kouga." she called to him. He opened the wooden door carefully, as though making sure that it wasn't a trap.

"You shouldn't be up this late, you still aren't completely healed." he scolded her. Her lips twitched upward.

"Sorry _Mother_!" she replied. He came up behind her and looked out at the sky wit her. She moved over and gave him some room so he could lean on the windowsill with her. "So...was there a reason you came in here at this ungodly hour?" she asked.

"The leader from the Northern Tribe came. He asked us to fight with him against a snake demon clan." He looked at her before continuing, making sure she understood where this was going.

"I am guessing that you agreed to help them and you have to leave some time early this morning." she finished the story for him.

"Were you eavesdropping on the conversation between us?" he asked in shock.

"Nope, I just figured that out cause why else would you come in here at this time of night and tell me about it." She sighed and rested her chin on her folded arms and looked up at the stars. He followed her gaze and the couple shared a comfortable moments of silence as both were lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm going." Kagome stated, breaking the silence in the room.

"_Excuse me_?" exclaimed Kouga. He straightened up and looked at her firmly. "You're not going." Kagome straightened herself as well, but kept her eyes on the stars.

"I'm going with you, Kouga. You can't stop me." She kept her gaze on the sky, not wanting to look at him.

"It far too dangerous and you aren't completely healed. There is no way I will let you join us if you are in this condition."

"Would you let me fight if I was in a better condition?" she turned to him and looked him dead in the eye. "If I was completely healed would you let me fight?" she asked him again. He searched her eyes for second before answering.

"No, you would get hurt." He eyed her scars on her body. His ice blue eyes met with her stormy ones, now cold and hard like stone.

"In other words you don't trust my abilities do you? I've fought stronger and more deadly demons than you and InuYasha put together everyday for a year and won every time. I've told you before I've changed and I have become much stronger than I was." Kouga sighed heavily and reached for her arm. She swatted it away in anger.

"I know you are stronger I can smell in your scent, but I don't want you to get any more injures before this one is healed. If I could I would make sure that you didn't get anymore injures and let you fight."

"So until the winter was over you would keep me locked up in this," she looked around the stone room, past the fur covered bed to the dark vanity seat back to Kouga's eyes, "this prison?"

His temper getting the better of him, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at her with a smug look of authority on his tan face. "If I have to I will."

"I'd like to see you try." She challenged him. She too crossed her arms over her chest, her aura starting to flare out in anger.

"Don't push me Kagome, though I care for you I will not have you doing anything that could cause serious harm to you and if I have to lock you in this 'prison' then I will. You are to stay here Kagome! You are not to leave this room!" Her fist shook slightly as she controlled the urge to smack that smug look off his face.

"Get out!" Kagome said lowly then she turned around and refused to look at him. He huffed and walked towards the door.

"Fine I will!" he called as he reached the door.

"Good!" she called back to him. He slammed the door loudly making dust fall gently from the ceiling. "Damn bastard." She muttered under her breath as she looked out the window.

"I heard that!" Kouga screamed through the wall. Kagome, ignoring him, leaned closer to the window and looked down. A small smile played on her lips, maybe the door wasn't the only way out of this room...

Kouga stood high on a rock as he watched his men clad in their armor and holding weapons of all sorts march by. He looked around for all the captains of the groups in his army, all of them waving to him letting him know that everything was ready. He took one last at the waterfall were Kagome was staying in safe and sound and as far away from danger as possible or that's what he thought...

Kagome grabbed her coat before walking over to the window. She pressed her hand against the magic shield on the window, cause the shield to ripple violently. She focused hard on making her energy break the spell. She pushed harder and tiny sparks started to fly from where her hand and the invisible window met. With one last push the spell broke, sending in a giant gush of cold winter air.

"Oh snap Kouga, oh snap!" she muttered under breath as she hauled herself up and climbed out the window. She looked down to see how bad of a drop it was. She estimated that is was a twenty to twenty-five foot drop. She looked around and noticed the stables not to far ahead. She held onto the ledge of the window and made sure she had her feet on firm rocks before she scaled her way down.

Kagome carefully made her way to the stables, making sure to not be seen by the few guards that did not go to fight with the demon prince. She walked into almost empty barn, the smell of hay, oats, and horse manure. The few horses that were there snorted quietly as she walked deeper in the warm barn. A smile played on her face as she got closer to her horse. He stomped his feet and neighed loudly. She put her finger to her mouth and reached a hand through the metal bars that served as a window for him to see into the walk way to touch the giant black beast. His eyes closed lazily as she rubbed his forehead.

"If you want to get out of here as bad as I do then be quiet." She told him, knowing that there was little chance that he would understand her. She stepped back and looked around for her things. Her smile brightened in triumph as she spotted her saddle and other belongs next to the door. She kneeled down and carefully balanced the heavy saddle on her right thigh and flipped up the left side of it.

"I knew that wouldn't find you there!' she whispered as she pulled out her sword. She put the saddle down and pulled her sword of its case with grace. She turned it in front of her face, checking it for any damage. When she was satisfied that it was not harmed she put it back and attached it to her hip. She picked up her saddle and other tack and put it on her horse.

Flipping the reins over the stallion's head, she opened the heavy wooden door and lead him out. When they were a few feet away from the entrance she turned around to face him.

"Don't make any noise, okay?" she told him, praying that he would understand her or just have the common sense to be quiet. She carefully led him out of the stables and into the woods. She sighed in relief and threw the reins over his head and climbed on his back. The black steed moved up a few steps as she settled herself on him.

"'stay here' my ass!" she muttered as she kicked her stallion making go into a gallop in the direction of Kouga's aura and a bloody battle...

{a/n: oh! Look I left a little cliffy for you all! Aren't I sweet? Sorry it took so long, but I said before I was on vacation. Do you all know how hard it was for me to write this? Every time I sat down I had to do something. I was almost done and my dad dragged me to go by my equipment for field hockey. Man that was embarrassing! My dad was skateboarding around the store while I was trying on my cleats. He also knocked all the sample cleats on the wall of the shelves that were on! Oh it was horrible! So anyway...read and review!]


	5. Blood Bath

A/N: Guys I want to apologize for leaving you guys hanging like that and not ever updating! Things have been a little crazy around here and I just didn't have any time to update this story 'cause for some reason it's the only one where I really have to sit down and think of something to write for like hours on end…this one chapter took like two weeks to write. Anyway here is the next chapter…

Concrete Angel

Chapter Five: Blood Bath

Her horse breathed heavily has he flew threw the forest. Large puffs of steam came from his nose and quickly disappeared in the air. Echoes of breathing and footsteps filled the forest. Kagome squeezed his sides a bit harder with her legs, urging him to go faster. They darted around trees, jumping over small bushes and low stumps. Finally Kagome pulled him to a stop.

Kagome looked around the forest area they were in, trying to find some sort of clue of where to go. She couldn't find Kouga's aura anywhere. She closed her eyes and tried to stretch out her powers a little further.

Nothing, absolutely nothing. She couldn't find any trace of Kouga or any other wolf demon. She doubted that they all decided to hide their scent at the same time because even if they did the Snake Clan could still knew they were coming so it was pointless to do that. She thought hard about the conversation she over heard Kouga and the other wolf leader had.

_'There was a few moments of silence before Kouga answered. _

_"Fine, when do you want us to leave?" he asked. _

_"At dawn." Informed the other demon. _

_"That's in a few hours, that doesn't give us much time to prepare." _

_"We didn't have much time to prepare either. My men will met you and your warriors at the edge of the forest."_

_"Where the river and the black tree are right?" _

_"Correct."'_

"A black tree…A black tree…" she said out loud. She looked around the dark forest. "Well this shouldn't be _too_ hard now since in this light almost every tree looks black." She said to herself.

_'"We didn't have much time to prepare either. My men will met you and your warriors at the edge of the forest."_

_"Where the river and the black tree are right?" _

_"Correct."'_

A river! So if she could find a river and just follow it she should find a black tree and Kouga! She closed her eyes and concentrated all her energy on finding a large body of water. After a few minutes of searching she finally located a river that was just about half a mile to her right. She turned her horse in that direction and squeezed his sides hard, ordering him into a gallop.

Kouga and his men stopped in front of a giant black weeping willow. A chill went up his spine as its barrier closed around him. He didn't know why but he always got a nasty feeling about this place. Everything always looked so evil and dead.

It was once small, yet beautiful meadow (or that's what the tribe's elders said) with millions of different flowers. The river that ran behind the tree was as clear as glass and tasted like spring rain. The story of how such a beautiful place became such a dark wasteland is a sad one.

Legend has it that there were once lovers who use to meet there at night because their tribes were fighting and did not want them to meet. One day the girl walked into the meadow to find her jealous male friend standing over her lover. She quickly ran to her lover's side to find him dead. She killed her friend out of rage and grief. Her family found her cradling her lover's cold body in her arms under the willow tree. No matter how much they tried to get her to leave she stayed under the tree. Eventually her family gave up and stopped coming for her. She finally wasted away into the ground with her lover and her life energy was soaked up into the tree. The meadow soon darkened and all the flowers died. No animals came to drink from the river because it soon turned a dark brownish clay color, which many believe was the blood of the young woman's lover and friend. The tree's bark and leaves turned black. All year round the area stayed the same. Near by tribes of demons and humans soon feared the darkness that had devoured the meadow would soon spread to other parts of the forest. The demon tribes' healers and more spiritually powerful demons worked with the villages' mikos to put up a barrier that would stop the darkness from spreading. It was the first time in a hundred years that demons and mikos worked together.

Another chill went up Kouga's spine and the hair on his arms and the back of his neck stood on end. He really hated it here. He started walking towards the Leader of the Northern Tribe who was waiting in front of the giant tree.

"Are you ready?" the other tribe leader asked him.

Kouga looked at his troops. "As ready as we'll ever be." He said. He looked around him once again and added. "Now let's get out of here. Something about this place doesn't seem right."

The other demon nodded and looked around him too. "You feel it too?" he asked. Kouga nodded. Another chill went up Kouga's spine and this time it put him on full alert. He looked at the other leader.

"Did you feel that?" he asked.

"Yes, what could it-" he started but was cut off by the commotion that was happening outside of the barrier.

The other wolf demons that were still coming in the barrier were suddenly throw back and the dark pink barrier turned a deep purplish color. The wolves' hair stood up and they started to growl and bark. The other soldiers started calling to the other outside of the barrier and to other inside asking what was wrong. The demons closer the barrier started to hit the barrier with their fists and weapons, trying to break it only to thrown back.

"Kouga! What's going on here?" one of the wolf demons called to him over the crowd. "The others can't get in! The barrier won't let them in and we can't get out! What are we gonna do!"

"What's going on here?" Kouga turned angrily to the other Leader. To his surprise he was laughing. His laughter soon went to from a howling sound to a hiss. The wolf demon opened his, now red eyes, and stared at Kouga.

Kouga stepped back away from the demon. "W-what the hell!" he cried as the demon before him started to shed his skin off until instead of a wolf demon, a snake demon stood before him. "What the fuck is going on here!" he yelled. The wolf demons from his tribe now stopped their antics at trying to escape and looked at snake demon in front of Kouga. Their eyes traveled to the other northern wolves to see that they too were shedding the wolf's skin to reveal their true forms.

"Temper, temper! That is no way for a prince to speak." The snake demon hissed. His green scaly lips turned up in a sickening smirk as his army started to push the wolf demons in the center of the barrier. They surrounded them so there was no way for them to move unless they wanted to be killed.

Kouga started to growl as he and his pack mates went into fighting stances. As the snake demon stepped closer to him his growling got louder. The wolf demons instinctively took a small step back, making them closer together. The snake demon smirked again at Kouga, raising his hand high. In one quick motion he brought it down and the bloodshed started…

* * *

Ginta looked around his fellow pack mates as they all tried to break the magical barrier. They saw the start of the battle and knew that they had to get in there soon if they wanted to save their friends. Growls, shouts, and barks were coming from every direction around him and it was all so loud he couldn't think. A demon came up to him and told him that this side of the barrier wasn't breaking. Ginta ordered him and another different men to go around the to the right side of the barrier and try there. He looked to his left and order the wolves over there to go around the side by the river and try there.

'There has to be a weak spot on here somewhere…' he thought to himself as he picked up a forgotten spear and charged at the barrier in front of him. He, and a few others that were charging at the same time as him, were thrown back several feet in the crowd.

Ginta pushed himself on his elbows and shook his head to clear it. He looked up and got a full view of the barrier.

'What are we suppose to do now?'

* * *

Kagome could hear the commotion from almost three quarters of a mile from the river. She looked down at the water that she was quickly passing by, making note of the slight change in color. She looked up in time too see the that they were going head first into a barrier and she pulled on the reins making the horse skid to a stop. He snorted as she pulled him to the right. She rode ten feet away from the barrier so Kouga wouldn't see her. She slowed down her stallion to a complete stop and slowly got off.

'What the hell?' she thought as her eyes narrowed to see what was going on. She crept closer to the barrier and the demons trapped inside. She squinted more and tried to make out the figures inside the dark globe. All she could make out were a few of Kouga's men that she saw around the den and the snake demons. She didn't see any of the other tribe's wolves. She stood up a bit so she could see the other outside of the barrier. She saw Ginta getting up from being thrown away from the barrier.

Carefully and quietly she moved towards him.

"Ginta! Ginta over here!" she whispered loudly towards him. He looked around him and finally spotted her hiding behind a bush. He quickly crawled over to her.

"Sister Kagome! You shouldn't be here! Kouga will be furious when he finds you here! You could get hurt and your wounds aren't fully healed either! And-"

"Just shut up for minute!" she said hold up her hand. She looked at the barrier and pack trying to break through it. "Tell me what's happened? Where is the Northern Tribe? Weren't you guys suppose to meet them here?" she asked.

Ginta pointed towards one of the snake demons that was standing near the barrier fending off a three wolves. "They _are_ the Northern Tribe!" he exclaimed. Kagome's eyes got big as it dawned on her.

"They were never really the Northern Tribe or the _real_ Northern Tribe really _did_ come to the den early and ask for your help but the snake demons got them first and then disguised themselves." She said more to herself then to Ginta.

"Well that doesn't matter now! We can't get through this barrier and Kouga and the others are gonna die if we don't get in there soon! We have more than half of the tribe out here!" Kagome stood up and looked up at the barrier. She used her eyes to try and see if she could find a tree that was as high as or higher than it. She looked up and figured she could use the tree above her. She then looked around at the all the demons running about and spotted one with a bow and arrow.

"Ginta, you see that demon with the bow and arrows? Can you get me them?" she asked. He looked over where she was pointing and ran to the demon. He gave Ginta a funny puzzled looked but nodded when he looked his shoulder to see a bit of Kagome's face. She held up her finger to his lips to signal him to not say anything about her being there.

Ginta ran back to here and handed them to her. "Here you go." He said.

"Ginta, I want you get all of them ready to attack okay? Give me A few minutes and you'll be in there! Got it?" she asked without looked at him, since now her attention was on finding a branch that was close enough to the ground.

"What?" he asked in disbelief as Kagome started to back up, her eyes concentrating on a certain branch. Finally she started to sprint to the tree and when she was close enough she jumped, grabbing onto the branch and swinging her self up onto it. She looked down at Ginta as she prepared to jump to the next one.

"What are you waiting for!" she asked angrily. "Go!" He nodded and ran into the crowd and started yelling at the other to prepare to fight and stop trying to break the barrier.

Kagome climbed the tree as quickly as she could without falling. She finally pulled herself up to a high enough branch that let her look over the barrier and the fighting. She carefully pulled an arrow out of the pack and strung it to the bow. She concentrated on the top of the barrier as the arrow turned from a pinkest color to a whitish blue. She pulled back a bit more and let the arrow soar. She snapped her fingers and muttered "got it!" with a smile on her face as the barrier before her quickly disappeared. She strung another bow and aimed at a snake demon that was by Kouga. She let the arrow go and did a little victory dance in her head as she hit her target in the head, instantly knocking him to the ground and killing him.

* * *

Kouga cut off a demon's head before he looked up to see that the dark barrier was falling down around them.

"What the-"he started but was cut off as an arrow landed softly in the ground at his feet. He growled softly, "Kagome…" he said under his breath in a warning tone even though she couldn't here him.

He wasn't sure if he should be furious with her because she didn't listen to him, glowing with pride because she was clever enough to sneak out of the den and to find her way here, or scared that she was powerful enough to do all that _and_ break an incredibly strong barrier with a single arrow.

He jumped back a bit as snake demon by him fell to the ground with an arrow lodged in his head. The barrier was finally all the way down now and the others who were locked out of the barrier before barged into the battle field ready to fight.

He could sort out his feelings about this little 'event' with Kagome later. All he wanted to worry about now was beating the shit out of the snake demons…


	6. Anger and Amusement

Well here is the next chapter to Concrete Angel! Hope you all enjoy.

_Concrete Angel_

_Chapter Seven: Anger and Amusement_

Kouga looked around the battle field. Steam was rising in the cold winter air from the blood and the bodies that littered the ground. The once gray snow was now a dark brownish red color, mixed with blood and mud. His men gathered around the clearing he stood in, waiting for him to signal their victory. Kouga bent down and picked up the head of the leader of the snake demons. He raised it above his head and the wolf demons screamed and cheered. The raised their fists, spears, swords, and other weapons in the air and as each weapon rose, their voices grew louder. The only one who was not taking part in the traditional battle ceremony was Kagome.

She was standing in the far back of the group and since almost all of the men were taller than her she was unable to see what all the commotion was about. She knew they had won but there seemed to be something else that got them all excited.

She walked her way into the crowd towards the front of the group where Kouga would most likely be. The men parted their way for her and shouts of "Thanks Sister!" and "Good job Sis!" and other shouts of praise reached her ears. She tried to smile at them but she still wasn't completely over the high that battle gave her. Adrinaline was still coursing through her veins, her body waiting, wanting, to fight again. Her heart was still beating quickly and her breathing was irregular.

She finally made it to the front of the group and fought to hide her disgust. She looked at Kouga who stood proudly in front of everyone lifting up a head of a snake demon. Its green mouth was hanging open and it long slim tongue was hanging out of its mouth, swinging gently with the breeze. Slimy blood trickled down Kouga's arm and on the ground under the head. She repressed a shudder. For some reason this scene was beyond gross on her scale. She had seen many gruesome murders (most of them done by her) but she never really stopped and took a really good look at everything.

Kouga looked at her and she immedently hide her feelings about this ceremony. She could tell by the look in his eyes that when they got back to the cave. Still she refused to lose this staring contest and kept her 'poker' face on.

Kouga watched as Kagome walked to the front of the crowd. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do with Kagome at this moment, but he decided to settled this with her back at the den. When she finally came to the front of the group he watched her carefully. Her eyes were glazed over slightly. Her eyes were a silver gray and did not have their natural light to them any more. He could just hear her heart beat about the noise from the other wolves and it was going so fast that he could almost dance to it. He looked her body over to make sure that the did not have any serious wounds. Her face was smeared with blood and looked like exotic war paint against her pale skin, a small cut had a tiny river a blood flowing down her cheekbone. Her old wound had opened up and the bandage was not a dark pink color and a long yet narrow cut was across her stomach. Luckily that was barely bleeding. He felt a wave of relief wash over him now that he was sure that she was alive and had all of her body parts.

Now that he could put his worry aside, he let his anger set in. He growled lowly in his chest and she seemed to be the only one who caught it. He glared at her through narrowed eyes sending her a message:

_You have some explaining to do…_

Her eye's reply:

_Oh shit…_

---------------------------------------

"What in seven hells did you think you were doing out there?"

"From the way it looked; saving your ass!"

Kouga glared at Kagome who glared back with equal force. She stood her ground across from him in her room with her arms crossed over her chest. He stood at the other end of the room pacing back and forth in front of her.

"Do you know what kind of danger you put yourself in? You were injured and you _still_ went out into a battle, totally unaware of your enemy and what their abilities were! You could have been killed!" he roared at her. She rolled her eyes at him which caused him to growl loudly. She was really starting to push his patience.

"Well I'm not dead am I? And I remember correctly you were in just as equal danger as I was! You didn't even think that the snake demons could change their appearance!" she countered. Kouga ignored her and continued with his ranting.

"And to top it all off, you disobeyed me! I told you _not_ to leave this room and what do you do? Not only do you leave the room but you break my barrier, sneak past my guards, and break into my barn!" he looked at her and sigh in anguish.

"Oh like you really expected me to listen to you!" she looked at him and gape at the look he gave her. "God! You did, didn't you?"

"Listen here Kagome, I'm in charge of my pack and what I say goes! You got me?" he asked in a strict voice.

"Well guess what Kouga, I'm not a wolf demon so therefore your rules don't apply to me!" Kagome put her hands on her hips and it reminded Kouga of when Kagome was about to 'sit' InuYasha. "Just because you are in charge of this pack doesn't mean that everyone has to listen to you so stop puffing yourself up! You aren't that damn important!" she yelled.

Now he didn't hold his anger back. He stomped up to Kouga until they were centimeters away from each other. Her face came up to his chest so he had to look down to look her in the eye. His chest rumbled with an angry growl and he could feel the red slowly bleeding into his eyes. Kagome looked him in the eye and stood still with her hands at her sides. She'd be damned if she backed down now.

"Listen here, I don't care if you are a full pack member or not, but if you are under my protection and roof you go by words. Got it _bitch_?" he said lowly. He growled threatenly at her. Then Kagome did something that took him surprise…she growled back. He stepped back as her aura flared slightly informing him that he was too close for comfort.

"Now you listen _Prince _Kouga," she spat, "If you want me listen to you then you have to earn my respect and by screaming, threatening me, and calling a bitch is not going to get it. Now I want you out of this room in five seconds or I will personally make sure that you will never be able to have children again." She threatened. Kouga stood his ground growling. His demon side refused to give into her but his more sensible side told him that if he wanted to keep all of his body parts he better move now. Kouga growled but walked out anyways. With one last glare at Kagome he shut the door only to be greeted by a chuckling elder.

The elders of the tribe were the highest ranking wolves next to Kouga. They helped him make decisions and had to prove of all of the acts that he wanted to fulfill. They also were the oldest and wisest wolves of the clan.

"I see you are having woman problems?" he mused with Kouga. His reply was Kouga crossing his arms and glaring at the wall across from him.

"She's a stubborn one." The elder stated. Kouga huffed and the elder laughed some more. "Its amazing that you two haven't killed each other yet."

"She refuses to listen to me…" Kouga pouted angrily.

"Would it really be any fun if she did?" the elder asked.

"And she even had the nerve to _growl back _at me!" Again the elder laughed.

"She's a fierier one, just like your mother was. You and your father seemed to have similar task in women." He joked. Again Kouga huffed.

"I should go back in there and tell her that she can't order me around." He decided.

"Kouga, do you know why your father always left your mother alone for a day or so when they got into a serious argument?"

Kouga lifted an eyebrow. "No?"

"Because he knew that she could kick his ass. If you go in that room I can promise you that you will regret it."

"She couldn't hurt me…I over power her. She knows that I'm stronger than her and that it would be pointless to pick a fight like that with me." The elder just shook his head.

"There are worse things than physical torture for a man, Kouga, and a woman that angry," he pointed towards Kagome's door," would not be afraid to do one of those things just to watch your squirm in pain." With that said he left Kouga to think about what he said. Kouga watched his retreating back, trying to figure out what he meant. Then he thought back to what Kagome said earlier. A blush crossed his face as he figured out what the elder meant. He took one more look at Kagome's door and gulped.

'_Maybe I should talk to her in the morning instead…'_ he thought to himself before he walked back to his room.

A/N: Well I hoped you all liked that. Wow two hours it took me...and now its one twenty in the morning and i have to be up by eight forty five...I can tell alreay tomorrow there is going to EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA surgar in my tea...hehe...the people at work and my boyfriend are going to have to deal with me on a surgar high now...pity for them!

Read and review! They make me happy!

Nora Wall


End file.
